Réapprendre à vivre
by shadow1607
Summary: Ichigo et ses amis vont au lycée comme chaque matin. Il constate avec regret, l'absence d'Orihime. Plus tard, lui et ses amis apprennent, qu'elle a été victime d'une agression. Sous le choc, Ichigo décide de partir en direction de l'hôpital. En compagnie de Sado et Ishida pour savoir ce qu'il en est.100% ichihime


Chapitre 1

* * *

><p>Réapprendre à vivre<p>

* * *

><p>Ne meurs pas<p>

* * *

><p>Que deviendrais je sans toi, si tu n'étais pas là ?<p>

* * *

><p>Karakura, était en train, de se réveiller. Tout comme un jeune homme roux, qui comme tous les matins, se faisait brutalement réveiller par son père.<p>

Isshin : icihigooo Gooood mooorning !

Ichigo, évite, son poing.

Ichigo :(énervé) Fous-moi la paix, vieux fou !

Ichigo donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son père. Et l'envoya dans le mur en face de sa chambre.

Karin :(lassée) Je t'avais prévenue ! le vieux. De ne pas continuer de le réveiller ainsi. Quand t'est-ce que tu vas m'écouter pour une fois !

Isshin : Jammmaiiis ! Hahahaha ...

Karin : Dit ichi-nii, Yuzu me fait dire de descendre, pour le petit déjeuner. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi ! vieux bouc dégénéré !

Isshin :(les larmes aux yeux) Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec ton papounet ? Oh ma Msaki chérie, mes enfants ne veulent pas que je leurs fassent des câlins le matin.

Ichigo, Karin : (Enervés) La ferme !

Ichigo prend son petit-déjeuner avec sa famille. Comme d'habitude, son père cherchais à lui piquer sa nourriture et vice versa. Après ce petit-déjeuner agité. Il part en direction de son lycée. Tout le monde était là. Excepté deux personnes. Tatsuki était partie faire des championnats dans tout le Japon avec son équipe. Orihime n'était pas là, avec son sourire qui faisait fondre plus d'un garçon de la classe. Elle n'était pas là pour l'accueillir. Avec son ohaiyô Kurosaki-kun ! *Elle a peut-être eue, une panne d'oreiller ?* Se dit Ichigo.

Ochi -sensei : Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Je vois qu'il y a des absents !

Sans vraiment prêter attention aux autres élèves, elle commença son cours.

deux heures passa et toujours pas de Orihime en vue. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte !

Ochi - sensei : (enthousiaste) Entré !

Le proviseur : (souris)Bonjour !

Les élèves se levèrent. Et disent bonjour, tous en même temps.

Le proviseur : (sérieux) Ochi - sensei, est-ce que je peux vous parler, un instant ?

Ochi- sensei : (sérieuse) Oui ! bien sûr Monsieur le proviseur.

Celle-ci sorti de la classe et ferme la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entra dans la classe, le visage décomposé et blanche comme un linge. Ichigo était quelque peu nerveux ce matin. Comme si un mauvais pressentiment planait, au-dessus de sa tête. Il fronça alors les sourcils plus que d'habitude.

Élève1 : Qui y à-t-il, Ochi-sensei ?

Élève 2 : Elle a peut-être été renvoyée ?

Ochi-sensei :(le visage décomposé) J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle a vous s'annoncer. Inoue Orihime, a été emmenée à l'hôpital ce matin. On lui a tiré dessus. Elle a été retrouvée inerte dans le parc, en ce moment, elle est entre la vie et la mort.

Ichigo et ses amis avaient écarquiller les yeux. Alors que la sonnerie retentit.

Comment c'était arrivé ? Comment un n'être, pouvais-t-il s'en prendre à elle ? Elle qui est si douce et pleine de compassion, même envers ces ennemis. Ichigo commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Sado et Ishida firent de même. Ils partirent alors en direction de l'hôpital.

Ishida : Que comptes-tu faire, Kurosaki ? Tu vas tout même, pas harceler le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle !

Ichigo : (énervé) La ferme ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! pour quelle raison on lui a tiré dessus !

Je te garantis, que celui qui lui a fait ça ne reconnaîtra pas son visage lorsqu'il se verra dans la glace !

Sado : Du calme, Ichigo ! ce n'est pas en t'énervants ainsi que tu vas aider, Inoue à aller mieux.

Ishida : Sado-kun, à raison. Et puis Inoue-san risque de ne pas te répondre dans l'immédiat. Si elle est dans le coma, tu vas devoir patienter jusqu'à son réveil.

Ichigo : (énervé) Je sais tout ça ! tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire ! (plus calme) Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Inoue, nous revienne sans séquelles.

Ils arrivèrent l'hôpital.

Ishida : Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir le numéro de la chambre, de Inoue Orihime.

L'infirmière : (regarde l'écran de son ordinateur) Je vais regarder. Inoue Orihime, haaa ! voilà ! chambre 358 au troisième étage.

Ishida: Merci !

Ichigo était déjà vers l'ascenseur et avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton.

Ichigo : (stressé) Bon, tu viens ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Ishida : (lasse) J'arrive, y a pas le feu !

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé au troisième étage ils croisèrent le père d'Uryu.

Ryuken : (regard froid) Uryu !

Ishida :(plissa les yeux) Ryuken ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? !

Ryuken :(froidement) C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! ? Et puis c'est mon hôpital je te signale ! T'es pas censé être au lycée ? ! Je suppose que vêtes venus pour Inoue Orihime ! ?

Ishida :(étonné) Comment tu... attend ? C'est toi qui t'occupe d'elle ! ?

Ryuken : (froid) Oui !

Ichigo : (le ton morne) Est-ce qu'il y a eu des témoins de la scène ?

Ryuken : (sérieux)Oui, il y en a eu un en effet. Apparemment votre amie a été suivie par un homme, qui a essayé de l'aborder. D'après le témoin elle était assez mal à l'aise. Elle venait d'acheter de la nourriture à la supérette. Quand l'homme a insisté pour quelle viennent boire un verre avec lui. Elle lui a clairement fait comprendre, quelle était pas intéressée. N'ayant pas, apprécié quelle refuse son invitation l'homme a tiré sur son poignet et l'a embrassé de force. Elle s'est débattue en le griffant. Elle lui a mordue la lèvre et l'a giflé avant de lui tourner le dos. C'est là qui lui aurait tiré dessus, ensuite, il a emmené le corps de Inoue-san plus loin.

Ichigo :( énervé) Quoi ? ! Ce salopard a tiré sur Inoue, tout ça parce qu'elle a refusé de boire un verre avec lui et qu'elle s'est débattue en le giflant, pour l'avoir forcé à l'embrasser ? !

Ryuken, fit un signe d'affirmation.

Sado : Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Ryuken : Vers, 6 h 50 ce matin.

Infirmière : Docteur Ishida !

Ryuken : Qui y a -t-il ?

Infirmière : C'est la jeune femme de ce matin. Elle fait un arrêt.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, instinctivement il suivît le père d'Ishida.

Ryuken : Amener moi le défibrillateur, vite !

Infirmière : (part chercher le défibrillateur) J'y vais !

Ryuken : Et la radiographie ça vient, oui ! ?

Infirmière 2 : (part chercher la radiographie) Je m'en occupe !

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la patiente. Ils constatèrent avec horreur, que c'était la chambre de Orihime. Ichigo, resta figé un instant. Il vit le visage de Orihime, alors que la couleur de sa peau prenait une teinte semblable à celle de la mort. Paniqué, Ichigo appela son amie par son nom alors que Sado le retenait tant bien que mal par les épaules. Le coeur de Ichigo était rempli de divers sentiments. Principalement un qu'il redoutait tant, la peur ! La peur, commençais à envahirent tous ses membres, telle un poison ! La peur de perdre son amie, le rendait hystérique ! Il réussit toutefois à se dégager des mains de Sado et tenta d'entrer dans la chambre. Mais, une infirmière l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Infirmière : (invertis) Je suis désolé jeune homme, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans la chambre !

Ichigo :(énervé) Comment ça je peux pas entrer ? ! Vous vous foutez de moi ! Inoue est mon amie, je veux être auprès d'elle !

Infirmière : (leva le ton) Si vous voulez vraiment aider votre amie d'abord c'est d'essayer de vous calmer. Et de nous laisser faire notre travail ! Elle se calma. Je sais que c'est dur, de la voir ainsi. Patienter un petit moment et vous pourrez la voir, après.

Ichigo :(frappa le mur avec son point) MERRRDE ! ! !

Une infirmière, arriva avec le défibrillateur et entra dans la chambre. Ichigo constata que l'électrocardiogramme, de Orihime restait plat. Sans aucune activité cardiaque. Il ne pouvait pas défaire ses yeux de l'écran. Alors que une des deux infirmières faisait un massage cardiaque, la deuxième était en train de la ballonner pour aider Orihime à respirer à nouveau. Ichigo se sent impuissant. Voir Orihime dans cet état, le rendit malade.

Ichigo : *Ne meurt pas Inoue ! J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés !*

Ishida : Chargé à 200 !

Infirmière : 200 chargé.

Ishida : On dégage !

Infirmière :( regarde l'écran) Y a pas de poux !

Ishida : Chargé à 250 !

Infirmière :250 chargé.

Ishida : On dégage !

Infirmière :(regarde l'écran) Toujours rien !

Ishida : Chargé à 300 !

Infirmière :300 chargé.

Ishida : On dégage !

Infirmière :(se tourna vers Ryuken) J'ai un poux docteur !

Infirmière 3 :(essoufflée) Docteur Ishida ! j'ai la radiographie que vous avez demandée.

Ishida : Fais-moi voir ça, (regarde la radiographie) Bon sang la balle est près de son coeur ! Appelé le docteur Nakamura de toute urgence ! Cette jeune femme doit être opérée au plus vite !

Infirmière : Tout de suite docteur.

* * *

><p>Que deviendrais je sans toi, si tu n'étais pas là ? Je sombrais dans les ténèbres,<p>

jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve. Toi, l'éternel soleil de ma vie.

Ichigo

* * *

><p><strong>Ben, voilà ! ma toute première fiction vient de commencer j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. En attendant de vos nouvelles. S.V. P soyez indulgent je suis encore novice. Merci et à bientôt.<strong>

**Shadow1607**


End file.
